3 Star Wrestling
3 Star Wrestling is an independent promotion, created by Gore and Perkins to run as a developmental territory to WWE. The show usually features created superstars from their subscribers, or Raw and SmackDown roster members who are lower in the card than those appearing on the main roster. The gimmick of the show is that of a very low budget wrestling promotion that doesn't draw large crowds. It's possible that the name is a play on the now-defunct 5 Star Wrestling promotion, which was based in the United Kingdom from 2015 till its closure in 2018. Beginnings (WWE 2K17) 3 Star Wrestling made its debut on the channel in Series 2 of WWE 2K17 Universe Mode. Episode #132 featured Fandango, who had been fired from the Raw brand in a previous episode, facing Christian. Fandango won the match, and was reinstated to the Raw brand and given an Intercontinental Championship match. The inclusion of the promotion proved to be popular among subscribers, with many clamouring for more episodes to feature 3 Star Wrestling. It eventually returned to the channel in Episode #148, where then-World Heavyweight Champion Kenny Omega successfully defended his title against Kazuchika Okada, marking the first time a WWE championship was defended in 3 Star Wrestling. The promotion returned again, as those who bought Moaj Village shirts were able to enter CAWs into a showcase that stretched among 6 episodes throughout Series 2 of 2K17 Universe Mode. The final edition of 3 Star Wrestling for 2K17 was featured in Episode #237, with Jason Jordan and Chad Gable facing off in the main event. If Gable won, he would be included in the 6-man ladder match at WrestleMania, but would be fired if he lost. The match ended in a draw after Gore and Perkins' PS4 crashed, with the kayfabe explanation being that 3 Star's coverage was cut short due to them being unable to pay their bills. Gable was included in the ladder match, as he neither won or lost, and won a championship opportunity in WWE 2K18. Gore and Perkins announced on Twitter and YouTube that 3 Star Wrestling would be returning in WWE 2K18 Universe Mode, due to the reception from subscribers. Prominence (WWE 2K18) 3 Star Wrestling re-debuted in Series 1 of WWE 2K18 Universe Mode. Episode #10 featured Rob Van Dam defeating Adam Cole, Braun Strowman defeating Curt Hawkins, and #DIY defeating Cesaro and Sheamus. Higher profile superstars, such as Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe, also featured on 3 Star Wrestling during the first few episodes. Eventually, a 3 Star Championship was created and a tournament was held to crown the first champion, featuring a mixture of created superstars from subscribers and superstars from Raw and SmackDown who were getting little to no opportunities on their respective brands. Curt Hawkins was also added to the tournament, but is not affiliated with any brand. Hawkins won the tournament to become the inaugural champion on Episode #143, defeating Oberon and Carl Stevens in a triple threat match. The winner was also added to the WWE Championship No. 1 Contender Elimination Chamber. On the final 3 Star Wrestling episode of Series 1, a battle royal was held to determine Curt Hawkins' opponent for the 3 Star Championship at WrestleMania, featuring many superstars who failed to make WrestleMania. Mark Henry won the battle royal, and won the 3 Star Championship in quick fashion. Merger with NXT (WWE 2K19) In their 2K19 preview videos, Gore and Perkins announced that NXT had merged with 3 Star Wrestling and will operate as one brand. Drafted Superstars can be chosen to go down to NXT at any time by either Gore or Perkins, but they will still be attached to their drafted brand. The 3 Star Championship was retired in favour of the NXT Championship, which was rebranded as the NX3-Star Championship. Velveteen Dream became the inaugural NX3-Star Champion, defeating Big Show, Lince Dorado and Johnny Gargano in a fatal four-way match on the first episode of NX3-Star. NX3-Star would make a few more appearances during the series, though it was not mentioned during the draft. Then-NXT Champion Tyler Bate made an appearance on Raw during Episode #22 of Series 2, but appeared without the title. This led to speculation that the title and promotion were abandoned. During Episode #100 on SmackDown, former NX-3 Star GM Rikishi made his way to the ring for an Elimination Chamber qualifying match. During his entrance, Gore commented that Rikishi drove NX-3 Star into administration, confirming that the promotion was abandoned and the title was deactivated. It's unknown as of this writing (September 24, 2019) whether NXT or 3 Star Wrestling will return in WWE 2K20.